


笑颜

by shishuhe



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishuhe/pseuds/shishuhe
Summary: 意识流，剧情接TFP剧场版之后，巡逻中的二哥，遇到了出来闲逛的大冲，于是两人天雷勾地火，一发不可收拾的……打了起来？【这可是清水，你们在想什么】然后为了躲避（神助攻？）电子风暴跑进了一个山洞……





	笑颜

  在不知过了多少个循环之后，Predaking仍然记得Ultra Magnus那个本人为数不多，却可以算得上是自己见过的第一个的微笑，迎着初升的主恒星晨光，湖蓝色的光学镜澄澈的能映出自己的影子，仿佛也照亮了自己全新的未来，在那一刻，他的人工合成火种再一次颤动，因为同一个Transformer。  
  什么？你说第一个的微笑太夸张？其实一点都不，自有记忆以来Predaking就没见过什么正常的表情。  
  Shockwave？只有单只光学镜的霸天虎科学家真的有面甲存在吗？  
  Soundwave？如果面罩上的电子表情也算表情的话。  
  Starscream？哦别提那个穿高跟鞋的，他快要把“All Hall Starscream”刻在自己的面部装甲上了。  
  Knockout？好吧，这个他不熟，那辆红色的阿斯顿马丁似乎总爱出去飙车，他是真的没怎么见到过。  
  Megatron？嗯，这个表情还算正常，不过他的笑容真是怎么看怎么变态。  
  至于汽车人，拜托那个时候他可是霸天虎，你觉得你的敌人会对你露出什么和善的表情吗？综上所述打一出生就没被温柔对待过的Predaking，性格会这么狂躁乖戾好像也情有可原。  
  啧，骄横的小王子，Ultra Magnus低头看着自己的义肢如是想。再次抬起头，外面的天空已经黑的看不清，电磁风暴来的迅速又毫无征兆，通讯系统被严重干扰，幸运的是他当时正处于山脊地区，这个藏身的洞穴离他并不远，至于为什么会在这种地方……Ultra Magnus扭头看了看不大的洞穴里缩在另一头试图跟自己划清界限的巨狰狞。你装什么装，我们会变成这样还不是拜你所赐！Ultra Magnus觉得火种累。  
  说起汽车人的指挥官，德高望重可能还不至于，强大可靠肯定是所有汽车人都认同的，虽然本人一定会很谦虚的否认就是了。Ultra Magnus觉得自己可能天生和巨狰狞这种生命体不对盘，即使这种东西早就绝种，仅有的三只也不过是克隆体，但是不管是Predaking，还是Darksteel和Skylynx，每一个都是让他的大脑模块发痛的存在，并不是那种敌视，而是更类似于不能达成共识，用地球人的话说就是不在同一个频道上沟通不能，难道巨狰狞有独特的交流频道和语言系统？严肃的指挥官开始认真的思考着。  
  Predaking对于Ultra Magnus的感觉很复杂，理论上最初他们并没有什么实质上的过节，他一开始的目标只针对Wheeljack，虽然他也不知道是为了什么，后来的几次交手自己频频在浅蓝色重卡的锤子下吃亏，有几下甚至让他看到了一群小seeker在围着自己的头雕转圈圈，普神在上他最讨厌Starscream了，于是他更加暴躁的向造成这一切的罪魁祸首扑了上去。不得不说其实他挺中意这个汽车人的，不为别的就为他比自己那个没有面部装甲的监护机漂亮太多了，而且武力值还挺高的，如果没有发生之后的那些事情的话……  
  失去族人的痛至今深刻在他的火种上，世间独留一己的孤独太难熬，而他还有很长的岁月要走。战后的赛博坦满目疮痍，但至少开始诞生新的生命，不再分汽车人和霸天虎的派别，Shockwave重启巨狰狞计划也被默认甚至得到了来自Ultra Magnus的支持。之后的每一次他见到Ultra Magnus时，对方的光学镜只是在他身上淡淡的一顿，然后转开，似乎他无足轻重。不爽！超级不爽！想到这里Predaking烦躁的转着圈圈，最后一个没忍住扬起脖子想要来一声怒吼，却砰地一声撞上了低矮的洞顶，震掉了几颗小石子，于是又换来了不远处的汽车人指挥官淡淡的一光学镜。  
  依然不受到关注的巨狰狞自讨没趣的安静趴着，芯里涌起一股小小的失落和委屈。  
  电磁风暴终于逼到了洞口，有些不稳定的电流甚至钻进了不大的洞口，反应过来的Ultra Magnus终于起身试图推动自己靠着石头过去堵住洞口。  
  “过来帮忙。”Predaking终于等到了进来后对方冲自己说的第一句话……不过真是怎么听怎么觉得不爽，于是Preda·傲娇·king甩了两下尾巴，狠狠地扭开头雕不再看向指挥官大人，看的Ultra Magnus还以为他会闪了脖子。  
  无奈的摇摇头，Ultra Magnus也不生气，开始利用自身机体的重量与惯性推动石头。又讨了个没趣的Predaking静静看了一会儿终于暴躁的吭哧几声变了形跑过去帮忙推石头。洞口被堵住后只能看到彼此的光学镜和机体上的发光线，浅蓝色的荧光在银白色的金属上反着光，在黑暗中勾勒出重卡完美的机体曲线，Predaking再次意识到Ultra Magnus真的可以算是个很漂亮的Transformer。  
  好像除了在战场上互殴，他们就没有靠的这么近过，声音在黑暗中变得更清晰。外面的风声，电磁粒子碰撞发出的电流噼啪声以及，身边对方的机体嗡鸣声，真不可思议，一个塞时前他们在各自的路上遇到彼此不由分说开始掐架，半个塞时前他们被几百米开外的电磁暴风云逼得躲进了洞里，几塞秒之前他们还划清界限谁也不理谁，现在他们却靠在一起躲着风暴，普神真他渣的爱开玩笑，Predaking在芯里嘀咕了一句。  
  “所以你还在恨我？”Ultra Magnus又开口问，黑暗中突然响起的声音让巨狰狞愣了一下。  
  “……也不算是，我明白，按照当时的情况你的做法很正确，换了我也会这么做。”Predaking也不是什么懂，换位角度考虑一下，Ultra Magnus的决定是最符合当下的战势的，他只是单纯的不能释怀。  
  Ultra Magnus扭过头，颇有些意外的光学镜看着黑暗中巨狰狞的身形，他倒真是没想到年轻的巨狰狞能够把事情看的这么透彻，显然在Shockwave身边待久了心智也早已成熟，只是仍然经历尚浅，毕竟几百万年的战争，自己有时候都不一定会完全放的下。他想起了那些回归火种源的战士，熟悉的或不熟悉的，汽车人或霸天虎，想起了临终前都未能再见一面的领袖，似导师似兄长，每一次都能教会自己新的东西，如今也只能被搁置在记忆扇区的某一处。失去是伤痛，但所幸会被时间冲刷。  
  再次到外面时，主恒星尚未升起，但已经有少许微光浮现提前打着报告。通讯频道中已经开始能够听到断断续续的声音，带着些嘈杂，Ultra Magnus决定立刻变形返回基地，Predaking已经变回巨大的龙形，原地不动的盯着汽车人的指挥官。  
“……”  
“……？”Ultra Magnus挑了下眉，所以，这是愿意载自己一程的邀请但是又不肯说出口？Ultra Magnus的光学镜转动了几下试探性的开口道：“不知尊敬的巨狰狞之王能否通融一番载我回去？”  
Predaking过了一会儿才伏下机体，似乎一副深思熟虑的样子，但后面的尾巴却欢快的摇了好几下，Ultra Magnus好像发现了什么，但又不知道是什么。在巨狰狞的背上时Ultra Magnus还在想这种行为好像有点像Miko说的……傲娇王子病？  
回到最初开始偏离的路线上，Ultra Magnus向Predaking表达了真诚的感谢，芯里有些小得意的巨狰狞之王骄傲的扬了扬头雕，体现出自己的大度，身后的尾巴又欢快的摇了摇。  
Ultra Magnus终于忍不住了。  
主恒星终于露出了头，暖色系的晨光打在冷色系的重卡上，让向来严肃的指挥官也不自觉的柔软起来。Predaking庆幸着自己还是巨狰狞的形态，他觉得自己现在盯着对方的笑容发愣的表情一定蠢透了。  
看着难得乖顺的巨狰狞，Ultra Magnus做了个大胆的举动，他抬起手，带着安抚和鼓励，摸了摸Predaking头雕上高昂的额角，感受到巨狰狞仿佛受到惊吓般的僵硬，这下连欢快摇着的尾巴都僵住了。  
回到自己地盘的Predaking无精打采的趴着打了个哈欠，看着自己的两个小弟没心没肺的滚成一团，又想到目前Shockwave的实验进程，Perdaking终于开始认真的思考，现在继续以前被迫停止的‘向那个漂亮的浅蓝色重卡求交配’的计划还来得及吗？


End file.
